Star Gazer
by twinchopsticks
Summary: Spain is dangerously addicted to loosing himself in those mesmerizing, unearthly green stars... Epic spamano fluff. T for whatever. SpainxRomano


**Star Gazer**

The colors swirled around, mixing in with the light that danced around them. They glittered and sparkled, shining with an unearthly luminescence. The light that was scintillating off the orbs darted around, mesmerized by all that surrounded its view.

I stared intently, trying to comprehend the fact these stars existed in this far from perfect world. How is it these stars were so perfect, yet they existed in this faulty universe? Wasn't this world all about trying your hardest to be the best you could be? Wasn't life designed so that no matter how hard you tried to be perfect, you couldn't ever come close to grasping that concept? Apparently, these stars...they were an exception to that very strict rule of nature.

My eyes wandered the entire area of the stars. So many hues compacted into such small circles. I squinted. What an exotic combination of colors... A warm almond swam along the edges, while a glassy olive green rested towards the center. Streams of earthy greens and browns beamed from the center; like rays from the sun, gently casting outwards.

I wanted to loose myself in those stars. Yes, I truly did. I wanted to be drug under its watery surface, and lost forever, admiring the brilliant colors that still continued to boggle my oblivious mind. I wanted to drown out reality, and forget any and every complication or problem that existed. I found myself smiling, completely overwhelmed with the thought of being lost in those unearthly stars. I felt addicted to the intensity of the strange green stars. Like a drug. A venom. How unhealthy is this addiction? I found myself asking this question, an antagonizing beating pounding against my ribs.

It must be foolish as well...the idea occurred to me, as I continued to search within the stars. To have such an admiration for mere stars. It was quite ridiculous actually. Missing the stars greatly when I could not see them. My eyes sometimes desperately sought out those two stars, hoping, wishing, wanting to steal even a small glance of those deletable stars!

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Romano's voice cut in, snapping me out of my ecstasy.

My eyes shifted up towards the sky. The sky was peppered with twinkling stars. Little, white stars. So many of them! All clustered together in the endless universe above. I waited for a moment before replying.

"_Sí_..." I said, my voice distant.

"Sometimes I wish I could go up there and just sit with one," Roma sighed, shifting his position so his figure rested against mine.

Instinctively, my arm coiled around his smaller figure and pulled him in.

"Just sit up there, and look down at this pathetic excuse of a world, and just take a break," he continued.

My head nodded.

Though the night air was cold and crisp, I felt so warm. So deliciously warm. My cheeks flushed and my chest fuzzy.

"You know, Roma, there's some extremely beautiful stars. More beautiful than any other star in space."

Quizzical, he looked at me, one of his brows raising a bit.

"Oh? And where would we find one of those?"

I smiled wide. I couldn't help it! He was being so cute!

"Why...they're not even in space. They're right here on Earth," I inquired playfully.

"What?" Romano scoffed, "Where the hell would that be?"

I cupped his face. His cheeks were cold... Pressing my forehead against his, I looked deep into his stars...those marvelous, dazzling, pulchritudinous stars! I made sure he knew I was looking at him, and only him, by keeping a solid stare... Trying my hardest not to waver my gaze.

"Right here," I whispered. He flushed immediately.

Oh how I love it when he gets embarrassed by even the smallest compliments! Such a rosy color that paints his cheeks, I love it.

"Wh-What?" he sputtered.

"_Sus ojos, mi amor_."

He blinked a few times. His lashes fluttering as he did so. He lowered his gaze, before resting his hands on my own.

"...I'm not sure how to reply to that."

I let out a deep breath.

"Then don't."

He swallowed, before turning his head upwards. His look sprinted across my own, searching for something it seemed... Before long, he closed his eyes, before brushing his lips against my own. I felt more of his figure shift in my arm as he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes gently closed on their own accord, as my lips joined in Roma's kiss. Each little kiss I received from Romano, caused my pulse to quicken to an unhealthy speed. Slowly, I pulled him on top of me, the blanket being a very nice cushion against the cold, hard mountain top.  
>Electricity circulated quickly through my veins as my passion towards mi Romanito increased.<p>

Finally, he lifted his head, and his eyes were teary. I reached up and brushed some stray hair out of his eyes.

"..._Ti amo_, you sappy bastard," Romano sputtered.

I wiped off the tears next, as he sniffed.

"_Te amo tambien_," I whispered, "I'm so happy...that I was able to gaze at the stars tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Too fluffy. ;-; im so sorry for the epic fluff. it's so overboard i bet haha. xD but i was in such a happy mood tonight. spending the night with my best friend everrr xD <strong>

**and while she was dancing her butt off, i decided to write. the first paragraph is in fact long, and in my opinion necessary to get the right foundation. :T **

**Translations: **

**Spainsh-  
><strong>

sí = yes

sus ojos, mi amor = your eyes, my love

te amo tambien = i love you too (fyi: "ti amo" is for saying you love your husband or spouse. "te quiero" is i love you like a regular family member)

**Italian- **

ti amo = i love you

**Anyways~ thank you for reading! **

**-TC**

Hetalia does not belong to me, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya as well as Spain and Romano


End file.
